Kenshin's Tale
by MysticFirefly
Summary: This is my series of Kenshin poems for those who love Kenshin and like to read deeps stuff. The poems are all different types not just one kind. Reviewing would be greatly appreciated.
1. Kenshin's Tale

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, that I don't.

  
Kenshin's Tale 

You try to hide it but we all can tell

That you suffer each day because your life was hell

Let us help you because we really care

There are so many things that we have to share

Because your past was so blood stained

Every day you are so pained

Although you killed many for a noble deed

There was something you did not heed

Your poor confused teenage soul

Lost its innocence which took a toll

And turned you into this bringer of fatality

But when you finally realized the reality

The one thing that was your light

Was stolen from you in a tragic fight

The scars on your face tell the tale

To let us all know without fail

The horrid times that you went through

Although there is not much we can do

To take this guilt out from your life

So you can live each day without further strife

A/N: Oh boy, my first post on I have been part of the fanfiction world for so long but have never posted anything. I really hope you guys liked it. It would be much appreciated if you reviewed being my first post and all. Should I write more poetry? Am I any good at it? Please let me know, I put my heart and soul into this. I love Kenshin after all.


	2. Remembering

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, but if I did I would be happy.  


Remembering

Sitting here on the porch

Watching the snow fall slowly down

Remembering…

Remembering how she showed me the way

Helping me find myself amidst the chaos

Showing me compassion I had never known existed

Seeing who I really was and what I had become

But just as soon as she entered my life, she was gone

Just a memory of white plum

The pain of the scar on my face

As I sit here on the porch watching the snow fall slowly down

Never forgetting the love she gave me and the love I had for her no matter how much I've changed since then

Remembering

**A/N:** I just watched Trust and Betrayal so this poem about Tomoe came to mind. I hope you like. PLEASE review. People are clicking the link and reading which is what matters and I am grateful for that. If you think this is horrible and never want me to continue please tell me. I will try to write some other things other than poetry soon. Kenshin rocks my socks.


	3. Things I love

_**A/N: **_First off HUGE thank you to my two reviewers. I am really happy I got reviews! This is a new addition to my poetry collection. It's kinda long I apologize, maybe I should have made it into a story or written stanzas...oh well... I never really wrote poetry or read it and decided why not try? Well, enjoy!

**_Disclaimer:_ **Rurouni Kenshin sadly is not and will never be owned by me...

The Things I Love About You

That flaming mane that is your hair

Soft and silky smooth

Your sparkling violet orbs

Filled with sorrow and guilt

That far away look you have

When you stare into space

Your sword that you swing with passion

In the name of justice

That scar on the side of your left cheek

Exposing your past to the world

The way you look at me

When I worry about you

That smile you give me

Reassuring me that everything is fine

There are so many things about you

That I love with all my heart and soul

When will I have the courage to tell you

How much I love and adore you

You try to protect me and keep me safe

By shutting me out of that which plagues your mind

Your knowledge of the sword is beyond compare

How can you possibly not see

You hurt me every day

When you don't say the words I want to hear

Let me in I want to help you

I want to share your burden

As much as you think you do

You don't deserve anything thats happened in your past

We've all made mistakes

Some bigger than others

Let it go

Scars will always be there

To remind you of your mistakes

Of loved ones passed

But please my love

Focus on the future

Don't dwell on what can't be changed

I pray one day

The thoughts passing through my mind

Will finally be revealed to you

So I can finally tell you

All the things I love about you

_**A/N:**_ Well, I hope you liked it... It's Kaoru's POV of Kenshin if you didn't guess that already. Like I said, writing poetry is kinda new and I will have at least a one-shot in soon. Note to self: think of story... R&R!

**Khmer Moon Blossoms-** Words cannot describe how incredibly thankful I am for your reviews. Those are the most beautiful reviews I have ever seen in my entire life on this website. I don't think I have ever seen someone review as nicely as you did for me. You inspire me to write more poems. I'm not even all that poetic and I don't read it for fun or write a lot of it all that recently but you have made me want to write more. I hope you enjoy other poems as well as stories I do in the future. I just am still in shock from the first time I read those reviews. You also have a nice pen name. I'm glad you enjoyed!

**Fyraga- **I appreciate that you read both my Spirited Away and Kenshin poems. I thank you so much for doing that. You show me there is people out there who read AND review. I liked your Inuyasha poems. They were cute. Oh and yes, Kenshin is a hottie and don't forget it...but if I owned him he'd be all mine. Muahahahahahahahahaha! coughsputterhackwheeze...lol


	4. Haiku

_**A/N: **_Ok, I'm taking a stab at Haiku. These will **ALL **be from Kenshin's POV. I know it's been done before but here we go._**  
**_

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own it, leave me be.

Rurouni  
Peaceful I am now  
Wandering for lives I took  
Guilt lies in my heart

Battousai  
Killing to save lives  
Innocence made to murder  
Trying to get by

Kaoru  
Stronger than she looks  
Kindness in its truest form  
Pure and Innocent

Yahiko  
Don't call him little  
A samurai he will be  
Learning to protect

Sano  
Fighting with his fists  
Some call him a rooster head  
Just a freeloader

Megumi  
A caring doctor  
Doing her best to help us  
Also repenting

Aoshi  
A cold appearance  
Striving to be the strongest  
Soldier of madness

Misao  
She's always hyper  
Always tries to please Aoshi  
Is a true fighter

Hiko  
Giving me orders  
I was his baka deshi  
The best of his time

Shishio  
My true successor  
Incredibly psychotic  
Thinks strong live, weak die

Tomoe  
A scent of white plum  
Was my light in pure darkness  
Made me who I am

_**A/N: **_I only did the people who I thought were drasticly important to the story (not that everyone else isn't) but if you have any request for someone else or a whole poem about someone else let me know._REVIEW_...feedback is appreciated. Fyraga, special thanks to you. You're my best reviewer so this was mostly for you!


	5. My Kaoru

_**A/N:** _Just another Kenshin and Kaoru poem. K + K forever. 

**_Disclaimer: _**I still don't own it…

My Kaoru

From the day we first met I knew

There was something incredibly special about you

You had such a strong will

To protect not kill

When I looked into your bright blue eyes

I found no signs of hate or despise

When I told you who I was in the past

You said something that will forever last

Deep within my heart and soul

Which until now has been taking a toll

Because my past was bloodstained and tragic

But you have healed me by some magic

So you see

Those words you told me

Which I hold most dear

Always remind me I have nothing to fear

I had been an assassin but you said you didn't care

You only focused on what I was now and had to share

I remember I will always have a place to stay

With you at your home for minimal pay

As time passed on

Many people have come and gone

We have been through so much together

It is you I want to be with forever

For now I hide my true thoughts about you

Until the day I can say you're my Kaoru

**A/N:** Review people, reviews are the way of the future, unless you're not a member I will forgive you. If I don't get more reviews I might stop writing these poems. Maybe my passion for writing about Kenshin will prevail though. Fyraga, I hoped this rhymed enough for you lol. Yes, I am currently trying to come up with a great sequel to "Miss Kaoru's Birthday Present". I'm incredibly happy you liked that but I liked my haikus…For those of you who haven't read my one-shot, you should. I would appreciate it, that I would. So feedback is good or else I'll just keep writing poems from now on until I can think of a sequel! Shutting up.


	6. Title Down Poems

**_A/N: _**First off, thanks much to Lurid Gash for reviewing. You get a cookie. For the small portion of people out there who read poetry and have read mine, I am grateful. (Thank you hits section) I know you guys are reading you should review! These come from each character's point of view.

**_Disclaimer: _**Do I have to? All right…don't own it.

  
Title Down Poems

**_K_**enshin is my name  
**_E_**eternal guilt I carry in shame  
**_N_**othing can change what I've done in the past  
**_S_**omething in my heart that will forever last  
**_H_**aving Kaoru makes life worth more  
**_I_**nside she is something I truly adore  
**_N_**ow that I'm through I will buy her more tofu

**_K_**enshin is the best guy I've ever met  
**_A_**lthough he hasn't confessed his feelings yet  
**_O_**ther than that I can't complain  
**_R_**espect for him I will always sustain  
**_U_**nless he is forever clueless

_**Y**_ahiko is my name  
_**A**_nyone call me little I'll show you my game  
_**H**_oping to follow Kenshin's lead  
_**I**_n trying to do every good deed  
_**K**_aoru is an ugly hag  
_**O**_n her head she should wear a bag

_** S**_ome call me rooster head  
**_A_**nyone I hate they're sure to be dead  
**_N_**o one should mess with me  
**_O_**f course if they do then they will be  
**_S_**ure to feel much pain  
**_U_**nless they're Kenshin they won't maintain  
**_K_**enshin is the greatest person I've ever met  
**_E_**veryone thinks so I'll surely bet

**M**any people come to me_  
**E**_very case heals properly  
**_G_**etting Kenshin, I'm so keen  
**_U_**nless some rooster head decides to intervene  
**_M_**eanwhile I cure patients and make Kaoru mad  
**_I_**magining the life I could have had

_  
**A/N:**_ Title down poems because I can. Sorry if it's a bit out of character. Rhyming can be difficult but this was actually fun trying to figure out what rhymes. Hope it made enough sense. So…what do you think!


	7. Soujiro's Mind

**_A/N: _**Thank you so much to you guys who reviewed. It warms my heart to see your reviews and that you _do_ care. That is fantastic. I got a request for Soujiro so here it is.   
  


Soujiro's Mind

Not killing doesn't make any sense to me

You should kill the weak if you are truly strong

If you don't finish off someone in a fight

There must be something extremely wrong

Why would you fight to protect someone

That is so much weaker than you

Fighting to make sure they live out their lives

It seems like such a silly thing to do

If protecting the weak is the right thing

How come so few do it

When weaker people are calling for help

Why do stronger ones come only when they see fit

Is being weak really all that bad

It's not your fault if you're that way

You try to be strong and help others

While trying hard to live day to day

How could protecting the weak possibly be right

No one really seems to care

I know when I was weaker and called for help

No one was even there

So protecting the weak and not killing just doesn't make sense to me

If you've been with Lord Shishio as long as I have

Then you will surely see

_**A/N:**_ Ok, I'm going on vacation for a while so there will be no more updates for about a week and a half. I hope you guys liked this because I enjoyed writing it. Any more requests?


	8. Tomoe's Last Thoughts

**_A/N: _**This is a really****long poem, or longer than most. If you are a deep person and a die-hard Kenshin fan then you'll love this. All righty then, Enjoy!

**_Disclaimer: _**I will never ever, ever, ever, ever own Kenshin and all that is Kenshinness, so there.

Tomoe's Last Thoughts

I found you confused

Lost and afraid you were

With a mask of pure hatred

Covering your true self

You say you took lives

To better the world

Rid it of all the evil it had become

I don't think you knew

What you were really doing

Taking lives and killing innocent people

That is not something to be taken lightly

You seemed to do it quickly

Not thinking of the pain you caused

Maybe deep down you knew

The horrible things you were doing

So I tried to show you

A better life without death

That you could help without your sword

In time you opened up to me

Showed me who you really were

Just a child trying to make things right

Do more than he possibly could

You really didn't understand

Why the world was so horrible

That is why you did what you did

You mastered the fine art of killing

You were agile, silent but deadly

The sword you carried was your tool

You didn't realize that you were also the tool

A tool being used recklessly

They took your childhood from you

Made you the demon you had become

It pains me to think of the life you could have had

Without death and suffering

So when I tried to save you and be your sheath

I caused you more pain

Destroyed what happiness you had left

To avenge my first love

Stop the pain on the side of your face

Make you remember the life we shared

I scared your gorgeous features again

Reminding you killing isn't the only way

Your good intentions were turned evil

So turn your life around once more

Take a new path

Don't grieve over me

I chose death to save you

I knew you still had a chance

To do what you wanted from the beginning

To save people and let them live their lives

Unlike me whose time had run out

So don't let my final actions go to waste

Use the rest of your life to right the wrongs

Keep helping those around you

Just please my love, don't kill

You don't need that pain and sorrow

Upon your soul any longer

When you at last achieve

What you started so long ago

Then you will finally be free

**_A/N: _**I intended to do a Tomoe POV for a long time. Ever since I did that longer Kaoru POV. Now don't flame me because this was long, I warned you. Now THIS was what Tomoe was thinking before she died, she just didn't have enough time to say it! Don't you agree? So, let me know what you think. Yes, it was free verse and pretty serious so if you have critique I will accept it BUT no flames please and thank you.


	9. Megumi's Questions

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own RuroKen.

Megumi's Questions

What does she have that I don't?

What will she do that I won't?

What makes her so much better than me?

What's so special about her that I can't see?

Is it her innocence you adore?

Is her personality any different from before?

Is it because she took you in?

Is it because her life is not stained with sin?

How can you not see the reason I worry?

Why do you think I got to Kyoto in a hurry?

Don't you see the similarities we share?

Do I matter to you at all and do you care?

Aren't we both repenting for wrongs we created?

Don't we both carry guilt and feel hated?

Can't you see that I truly understand you?

Can't you see the love I have for you too?

**_A/N: _**This is Megumi's POV.

_**Everyone else: **_Well no duh...

_**A/N: **_This is what she'd _like_ to ask Kenshin.

_**Everyone else: **_AHHHHH! We're smart enough to know that, now we're not going to review!

**_A/N: _**Please don't hate me for stating the obvious, I just don't think she got over him deep down.

**Yo-sama-** I guess you enjoyed my poems and I hope you liked this. Thank you.


	10. From Enishi's Eyes

**_A/N: _**It's been a long time but after reading the latest volume of Kenshin I felt the need to write another poem. No rhyming this time.

From Enishi's Eyes

You took from me

The most important person

Not only was she a sister

She was a mother as well

A woman who really cared

For my well being

I watched it all happen

Before my very eyes

How you had no mercy

You struck down upon her soul

You didn't deserve to hold her

As she lay dying in your arms

From that moment on

I only cared about revenge

My dark brown hair

Turned snow white

From the pure agony I felt

Deep inside my icy heart

I became the scum of the Earth

Stealing and killing to survive

I found swordsmanship

Climbed to the top

Finally I can lay judgment

On your retched soul

And give back all the pain

I've endured during these years

I will stop this happiness

You have found

Now you too will know

The suffering and heartbreak

Having the most important person

Taken in an instant

The best part is

There is nothing you can do

To stop me

**_A/N: _** Unless you've read the books our have had a previous knowledge you won't know who Enishi is. So I don't spoil the story let's just say Kenshin killed his sister and he's not very happy. Please review.


End file.
